


Bright as the Dawn

by Awolreel



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: Gen, Soulstober, What lurks in the dark?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awolreel/pseuds/Awolreel
Summary: Day 22 of Soulstober, Light
Kudos: 3





	Bright as the Dawn

It doesn’t make any sense.

It was found in the deepest part of this old Chasm, in a place so dark, the Abyss scratched at the skin and soul. It’s magic was darker than any hex a human could have made. It belonged in a place so old, the name of it is lost.

_It didn’t make any sense._

It was graceful, breathtaking even; it’s Vereian blue wings didn’t move as it glided across the pit it seemed to guard. A simple snap of it’s fingers, fiery rings would appear and great fires would blast at them; a flick of the wrist, a javelin of magic would shoot to them; a pointed pose, a orb of pure dark would seek them out.

**_It didn’t make any sense._ **

Yet, despite everything, sitting on the ground where it once fluttered above, was an aurora. Brighter than any other soul, even more than a Great Soul, it’s soul lit up the room, a beacon in the Darkness. And nothing of it made sense.

A creature that lurked in the dark, weaved in sunless sorceries, blackened pyromancies, and sinister hexes, had a soul of a _star_.


End file.
